Shipwrecked
by Pseudonym McAlias
Summary: Max and Chloe are leaving the remains of Arcadia Bay behind them in the hopes of a fresh start, but their troubling past haunts them wherever they turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Purgatory**

"Max…are you sure?" Chloe's face was wet, but not all moisture came from the storm. Her eyes bore into Max. She looked more vulnerable than Max had ever seen her.

How could so much go wrong in five days? She'd made so many bad choices. She'd watched Chloe die so many times. Not now. Not today. She was worth everything.

Max took her hand, squeezing as hard as she could. Slowly, Chloe nodded. It felt strangely peaceful as the turned to watch the storm tear through Arcadia Bay. An absurd tranquillity washed over them.

 _I would let the world burn for you, Chloe._

They were silent for a long while, watching Max's decision unfold before them. They watched as the storm ripped its way through Arcadia Bay. Had they even tried to speak, their voices would have been drowned out by the screaming wind. The swirling vortex moved tantalisingly slowly through the town, ensuring everything in its path was crushed.

Max felt a tug on her hand. Without a word, she allowed Chloe to lead her down from the lighthouse. The sky boomed above them, and the rain had soaked their clothes right through, but neither complained. The closer they got to the town, the more Max started to realise the magnitude of what she'd done. Building had been ripped apart. Roof tiles and broken glass littered the streets, forcing them to pick their way carefully through all the debris. Beached whales lay sprawled across the roads.

 _I did this. I killed all these innocent people. This is all my fault._

Chloe must have known what Max was thinking, because she pulled her hand and said, "It wasn't your fault Max. None of this was." At Max's hopeless expression, she added, "It wasn't. You didn't have a choice in any of this."

 _Kate. Warren. Victoria. Nathan. David. Joyce._ A new wave of tears flooded Max's eyes. She couldn't look at it. Any of it. She just wanted to leave Arcadia Bay. What was left of it.

"Life is…fucked up."

 _You said it._ Max couldn't bring herself to answer, and silence fell between them again. They trudged on. The rain beat down on them and they fought against the wind. It was as though nature itself was asking, begging Max to turn around a make a different decision. She looked on in vain for the doe to guide her along the right path, as it so often had.

Max felt Chloe's grip on her hand tighten, and she looked sideways at her. The girl's eyes were looking firmly at the ground. To their left, Max realised, was the remains of the Two Whales diner. A lump rose in Max's throat. Frank and Warren and Joyce. They'd all been in there. Joyce never found out if Chloe or David were safe. She died terrified. Frank never knew what happened to Rachel. Warren…

Max couldn't take anymore. She stumbled over onto her knees and gagged. There was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. The last thing she'd eaten had been a pretzel at the End of the World party. It seemed like a thousand years ago now. She felt a hand on her back. Chloe was bent over Max, shielding her from the carnage she'd caused.

 _How can you comfort me after all I've done? Your family is dead because of me._ She broke down completely. Her sobbing was lost to the jarring sounds of the weather. None of this could be real. Max didn't want any of it to be real.

"Max…come on. You have to get up."

Max didn't move.

"Please, Max. We need to go."

Still nothing.

Rather than a soft hand on her back, Max suddenly felt herself being wrenched up into a standing position. Chloe's angry eyes bore into hers.

"Max. You didn't come all this way just to give up now. Come on." Once again, she took Max's hand and dragged her down the road without negotiation. Max was grateful. She needed Chloe to be angry. She wanted her to shout. She deserved to be yelled at. Letting herself be pulled along, for once out of control, was a relief.

Following Max's advice, Chloe has parked her truck well away from the main part of the town. It seemed miraculous, if ridiculous, that the vehicle had survived when hidden behind a close cropping of trees, close enough for them to get to the lighthouse in time but far enough that it was out of the direct line of fire. Max was in a daze. She allowed Chloe to help her into the truck and even fasten her seatbelt for her. It seemed she was taken no chances this time around. The engine stuttered into gear and the truck moved off. Max didn't ask where they were going. She didn't need to. Like she'd always promised, Chloe was leaving Arcadia Bay. Max stared out of the window at the town she had singlehandedly destroyed. "Arcadia" seemed like a poor title for the wreckage they were leaving behind. She'd gone there to pursue her dreams. Now she was leaving the living nightmare they'd all experienced.

Max felt eyes on her and turned to look at Chloe. Her eyes were red but her tears had finally ceased for the moment. She took Max's hand again and the briefest of smiles flashed across her face. Within moments, her focus was back on the road. Max's gaze remained fixed on Chloe.

 _Was it worth it?_

Looking at the blue-haired girl beside her, she thought it might be. There was hope outside Arcadia Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Going Back**

As they drove, Max became acutely aware that they hadn't planned anything passed getting to the lighthouse. She had no idea where they were going.

"Chloe, where are we going?"

She was quiet for a while, but finally said, "I don't know. I just wanted to get away from there. Any where's better than Arcadia Bay right now."

Silence fell again. Despite their immediate problems, Max's mind drifted to Chloe again. She was amazed that she was holding it together so well.

 _Maybe she doesn't realise her mom…Maybe she's still hoping._

Instead of commenting on this, she said, "Portland. I mean, we're going west…ish. You always wanted to go to the big city. It's not LA but it's a start. Right?"

That familiar grin spread across Chloe's face that Max had known since they were kids. But something else must have occurred to her, because she said, "Where would we stay? As much as I love roughing it in the truck, I've slept in it before, and it's hella uncomfortable."

Max giggled. "Who are you and what have you done with Chloe Price?"

"Shut up. I can be practical…sometimes."

"You used hairspray to light the candles on my eleventh birthday cake."

She was still grinning. "So what? That party rocked!"

"We had to call the fire brigade!"

"Exactly. Your first glimpse of a hot fireman."

Max rolled her eyes, trying to repress another smile. "Uh huh. Great friend you are."

"I know. You're super lucky to have me in your life."

That comment caught Max off guard. She was lucky, hella lucky as Chloe might say, that she was _still_ in her life. She could have been mourning the loss of the girl looking at her now. Max blinked. She looked away so Chloe wouldn't think she was about to cry again.

"Chloe! Look out!"

Chloe's head snapped round. She hadn't been watching the road, and as a result, the truck as drifted over into the other lane.

"Fuck!" She wrenched the wheel round sharply, which was a mixed blessing. They drove out of the way of a honking van but that meant they nearly hit the barrier on their right. Max grabbed the steering wheel and helped straightened them up.

When they were actually following the road again, Max sat back. They were both shaken.

Max didn't expect to hear the other girl start laughing. She kept her eyes in front of her this time, but Chloe's raucous laughter filled the truck. She was inexplicably beaming. Her laughter was contagious. Try as she might to resist, Max's voice soon joined Chloe's. It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened. Max felt guilty for thinking that, and the nagging voice in her head reminded her of what they were driving away from. But she ignored it. She wanted the laughter. She wanted to be happy, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Talk about a death wish."

Max wiped her eyes, still chuckling. It seemed the tears had found a way to escape after all.

"Did you even pass your driving test?"

"'Course I did."

Max raised an eyebrow at the side of Chloe's head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She gave Max a three-fingered salute. "Scout's honour."

"First time?"

"Third. The first time, the guy only failed me because he was a total ass-"

Max was somewhat sceptical about the authenticity of Chloe's story.

"-and the second time a squirrel ran across the road."

"And you crashed into another car?"

She shook her head. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Riiiight."

"It was a tree."

The mention of a squirrel made Max think of Samuel, Blackwell's janitor.

 _Another life lost because of me._

The unwelcome thoughts were banished by what Chloe said next.

"Anyway, they'll have hotels in Portland. I still have the cash from…y'know."

Max knew what Chloe was referring to. Only a few days ago, they had been sneaking around Blackwell at night searching for clues. During that search, they found a collection for the Handicap Fund. Max had been against it, but Chloe knew how to turn on the puppy eyes. The five thousand dollars had originally been intended to pay back Frank but…that wasn't an issue any more. A rather callous thought crossed Max's mind.

 _It's not like Blackwell need that money any now._

She internally scolded herself for thinking that and realised she still hadn't replied. "I can probably ask my parents-" she inwardly cringed again, "-for some money. They're going to hear about Arcadia Bay sooner or later."

"You think they'll mind you running off with a tall dark stranger?" she said teasingly.

Max smirked. "You're hardly a stranger, you're not "dark" and you're, what, 5"8?"

"5"9, dwarf."

"I'll think of something to tell them." Max had no intention of going back to her parents just yet. Chloe needed her, and she needed Chloe, whether they said so or not.

It was nearing midnight by the time the truck slowed to a halt. Neither of them had eaten that day, and they were both starving. Chloe pulled in to a 24 hour roadside diner. They'd agreed to save the handicap money for when they arrived in Portland, and since Chloe only had 86 cents in her pocket, Max paid. The comfort food, burgers, fries and one giant cup of soda, worked wonders on their mood. Max found herself comparing the food to that of the Two Whales. Another stab of guilt. Joyce had been so kind and forgiving, not just in the last week, but during their childhood. She hadn't been angry when she discovered the wine spillage in their carpet, or when they challenged each other to see who could reach the tallest part of a tree and Chloe had fallen and broken her ankle. She would always just say something like "Accidents happen girls" and move on. And what had Max done to thank her?

"Ew gross. Why did you get the ones with pickles?"

Max was jogged back to the present. Chloe's nose was wrinkled as she flicked slimy green slices out of her burger. Max picked the rejected pickle up and ate it pointedly. She mmmmed at Chloe's repulsed expression.

"Yeah. You're disgusting."

"Soooo good." she said as she popped another into her mouth.

"This is where are friendship ends, Caulfield."

"Just try one. You'll like it." A devious grin that she'd picked up from the girl sitting opposite her spread across Max's face. She dangled a lone piece of pickle in front of Chloe's face.

"Yep. That's it. Dead to me."

Max was about to say "Your funeral." when an unfamiliar laugh startled her. They both turned to see the only other customers. They were also two women, maybe ten years older than Max and Chloe, and they were staring very intently into each other's eyes. A ring twinkled from the hand of the red-headed lady, so Max guessed they were a couple. Her suspicions were confirmed when their lips locked. She immediately looked away, but Chloe's eyes remained on them with vague interest.

Max kicked her shin under the table.

"Ow!"

Max's voice was hushed. "You're gaping at them."

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "I was 'gaping' at ginge's boots, twerp."

"Oh…"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "You think I was picking up tips on how to make out?"

"No I just-"

"Hey!" Chloe called over to the other table. "You two make a great couple."

Max shrank down in her seat, blushing.

Unexpectedly, one of the women, the dark-haired one who wasn't wearing a ring, said, "Thanks sweetheart. We just got engaged last week!" She had the twang of a southern accent.

"Awww that's nice. Right Max?"

Max glowered at Chloe, then peaked over her chair to grimace at the ladies. "Yeah." she said weakly.

"What about you girls?"

Chloe shook her head and patted Max's hand with a sigh. "Sadly not. I've begged and begged but this one won't have me. I'm taking her to Portland to propose again."

 _I am going to kill you._

"Oh _we've_ just come from Portland. You'll love it." She raised her voice as though to get through to Max. "Plenty of romantic spots."

Chloe grinned, "Thanks. I'll remember that."

The women, who Chloe learned were called Stacey and Alex, were soon finished with their food and left, reassuring Chloe that Max would come round and in turn causing the latter to blush even more.

"I hate you so much."

Chloe stretched her arms, smiling triumphantly. "Now you know why they call it the Beaver State." She winked, causing Max to look away and her cheeks to redden, yet again.

When they were back in the truck, Chloe convinced Max to try sleeping. She succeeded after convincing her that she wouldn't be trying to crash again any time soon. She used Chloe's jacket as a pillow and fell quickly asleep. In the silence, Chloe's thoughts returned to earlier that day. To her mom. To Rachel.

"Rise and shine, Super Max."

A cranky groan greeted Chloe. It was still early hours, but they were on the outskirts of the city.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaax."

"I'm awake." She sat up and looked groggily at Chloe. Her hair was tousled and unkempt, her eyes felt gluey, and a line of drool adorned her chin, which she wiped with the back of her hand.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Chloe smirked, looking briefly at Max's dishevelled state then back at the road. "Take the wheel for a sec."

"Wait-Chloe!" Too late. Chloe took her hands away and reached over to the passenger side.

"Dude did you drool on my jacket?"

Max was concentrating on steering them in a straight line whilst still half asleep, and only made a noncommittal grunt. Chloe pulled the jacket on and let Max sit back in her seat. She squinted at a spec in the distance. As they drove on, it became apparent that it was a sign. Max did a double take. A doe. A doe was on the sign.

 _Does it mean something?_

But she was wrong. She could just make out antlers on the deer's head.

"Welcome to Portland, Max Caulfield."


End file.
